


Smut Monday: Heroine

by AliceCambio



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Heroes & Heroines, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCambio/pseuds/AliceCambio
Summary: Itachi is frustrated that some of the villagers do not seem to see Sakura as the heroine she is. He decides to treat her as a result. This is also posted on my tumbler, and is part of the Smut Monday challenge.





	

This story is an AU where Itachi had returned to Konoha after Sasuke and Naruto’s final battle and reconciliation. Sasuke had found him and taken him to Sakura, who helped to heal the older Uchiha and then helped clear Itachi’s name with the villagers. 

Itachi sighed peacefully, watching as his dear friend and lover Sakura helped give vaccinations to the toddlers of Konoha. He loved watching her give back to the community the way she did, volunteering to inoculate the children against disease, visiting old folk who were too sick or weak to get out of their beds, and even heading trips to surrounding hamlets so those living in the hamlets could have their bodies checked for medical issues. She was so kind, so loving… and he felt her work was sometimes undervalued.  
“That was the last one, Sakura,” Shizune called out, giving the slightly tearful four-year-old a lollipop, then waving the child and their mother goodbye.  
“Good! Let’s set up a day where we can do this at the hamlet half a mile from here. There’s a lot of kids down there, and they’re going to need their shots.”  
“Sounds good, Sakura. Hey, looks like someone’s waiting for you.”  
“Ah. Hello, you.” Sakura smiled warmly up at Itachi as he approached. “How was your day? Did you and Sasuke make a lot of headway into restoring the compound?”  
Itachi lived with Sakura while the brothers were restoring the compound, and Sasuke lived with Kakashi.  
“Somewhat. He got upset that we could not find some of the silks once used to create the Uchiha banners and drapes. It was about fifteen minutes before I managed to talk him into getting the banners specially made, as opposed to having to do without them.”  
Sakura chuckled. “He always did get worked up over trivial details when he was focused on a goal.”  
Itachi rolled his eyes. “So I noticed. He and Naruto wanted to treat us both to some ramen for dinner tonight, if you were also okay with that?”  
“Ichiraku’s sounds great! We could go down to the dango stand afterwards on the way home, if you would like,” Sakura suggested, smiling.  
“I haven’t had dango in a while. It sounds like a great dessert,” Itachi replied. After Sakura nodded in agreement, they locked fingers and walked down to meet Naruto and Sasuke.  
When the couple got to the ramen shop, they were greeted with the sight of a small crowd of academy students, all clamoring for the attentions of the pair they were attending to meet. Naruto was meeting the attention with his usual pleased-as-punch attitude and a lot of loud encouragement for the ninja-in-training, while Sasuke greeted the attention with his usual quiet solemnness, calmly signing papers and photos and answering questions succinctly. Naruto waved Itachi and Sakura over to some saved stools in between signings.  
“Hey guys, this is Sakura Haruno and Itachi Uchiha! Say ‘hi’ to them, wouldja?”  
A few of the academy kids waved and smiled at Sakura and Itachi, but did not say anything, nor did they ask either one of them for an autograph. Itachi frowned. It didn’t bother him that they did not ask him for an autograph, as he really didn’t want them to think of him as a hero, but it bothered him that they did not ask Sakura for one, or at least ask her for advice. To him, Sakura was as much a hero for Konoha as Naruto and Sasuke were: she fought in the Fourth Great Ninja War, helped to fight against all Konoha’s greatest enemies, and she helped to heal everyone who was injured in the fights and battles when she could. Then, there was all the extra work she did for her community. To Itachi, Sakura was just as great a hero as Sasuke and Naruto.  
After a few minutes, the academy students left and the four elite ninja tucked into bowls of ramen, catching up with one another and talking about their respective days. Later, as Itachi and Sakura were walking home, munching on dango along the way, Sakura spoke.  
“Itachi, is something wrong?” You’ve seemed a bit ... off since we got to the ramen shop.”  
“No, nothing is wrong. I was just a little irritated about something small.”  
“What was it? Did I do something wrong?” Sakura asked worriedly.  
“No, not at all. My issue is not with you. It is with how some of the residents of Konoha treat you.”  
“Is this about that lady who lives above us?” Sakura asked, giggling. “She only thinks you living with me is wrong, and I usually just ignore her. I’m surprised you’re that concerned about her.”  
“No, she is not the issue. My problem is that most of Konoha doesn’t seem to see you as the heroine you are for them. You spend your days making sure every child is given proper vaccinations and checkups, you go to the academy and teach special classes on healing whilst on the battlefield, and you always offer help to those who need it. You are as much a hero as my brother and Naruto, my love. I don’t understand why so few seem to see it.”  
Sakura was silent for a moment, both touched and a little baffled by her lover’s sudden speech.  
“Itachi,” she finally said, choosing her words carefully, “I… I don’t do this work for fame, to be a hero. I do it because it needs to be done, and because I love my village and my people. I love that you see me this way. I also want you to know that it doesn’t bother me when the academy kids don’t follow me in the marketplace, asking for advice and signatures. I would rather they go train, or play, or study, than to follow me all day. I’m fine without all that extra attention. I’m perfectly satisfied with the love and attention I receive from my friends and family… and from you.”  
Itachi and Sakura stopped at her door, and she smiled shyly at him from behind her pink hair as she fumbled with the keys to the door. He stared at her for a moment, touched by her humbleness and honesty. As Sakura opened the door, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her, twisting her body slightly to face his. She squeaked, legs hiking up to wrap around his waist. He caught her lips with his in a deep and passionate kiss, carrying her inside and shutting the door behind them.  
“I love you,” he said as she moaned into his mouth, Sakura’s lips parting to invite Itachi’s tongue in. “You’re beautiful, and sexy, and perfect. I love you.”  
Itachi fumbled behind them with one hand for a moment, locking the door, then pressed Sakura up against the nearest wall, nipping at her lips. Sakura’s legs tightened around his hips, and she pulled slightly at the jacket he wore. He shrugged it off, pulling his upper body back to do so, pinning Sakura to the wall with his hips. She slid slightly, and moaned in irritation at the lack of contact. Itachi smiled down at her, arousal sparkling in his eyes. His gaze went through Sakura, increasing her own arousal.  
“Itachi… take me. Please.”  
“All right. Let’s move somewhere more comfortable, though.” Itachi wrapped his arms around her once more, carrying her to the bedroom. Once there, he set her down on the bed, gently. Sakura immediately set to pulling her own clothes off, while Itachi did the same. Once they were both clad in nothing but moonlight, Itachi joined her, lips colliding with hers briefly before moving to Sakura’s neck and shoulders. Sakura’s hands wandered Itachi’s chest and arms, reveling in the feel of the toned muscle under soft skin, lightly playing at the occasional scar here and there. Itachi moved down her body, stopping at Sakura’s breasts and palming them, rolling her hard nipples between his fingers and licking them lightly. Sakura moaned, arching up against him and blushing at the feel of his hard cock against her upper legs. Itachi moved slightly, using his hips to pin hers down for a moment.  
“Hold still. I want to worship you tonight, like the hero I see you as,” he told her softly.  
“Only… ah! Only if I get to worship you as I believe you deserve to be worshipped as well.”  
Itachi smirked. “Let’s save that for round two.” He suddenly moved down her body, spreading Sakura’s legs wide and putting his mouth over her, tongue lapping at her lower lips.  
“Ah! Itachi…. Ooh, right there!”  
Itachi continued worshipping Sakura, making her come twice before he moved up, her hands tugging at his hair.  
“Ita-chi… make love to me, please!” Sakura moaned, hands twisting in his hair. Itachi nodded, knowing he couldn’t wait to enter her any more. He thrust into her body slowly, filling her as he kissed and nipped at her neck. Sakura moved as well, curling her hips up into his. Itachi groaned in response to her actions, hips pulling back and thrusting into her again. Sakura locked her ankles behind his back, hands moving down over his back, gripping him tightly. The pair rocked back and forth, a litany of moans and grunts filling the room. After several moments, Sakura’s hips shuddered and she trembled in her lover’s arms.  
“I’m… Itachi! I can’t—ah!” Sakura cried out, voice breaking up as she came. Itachi followed her shortly, shaking and twitching as he pumped his spasming cock into her, groaning Sakura’s name into her neck. After several moments, he pulled away, lying down next to her, and pulling the comforter up over their bodies, and pulling his lover close.  
“Itachi… what about round two?” Sakura asked sleepily, eyes drifting shut.  
“It can wait until morning, love. Sleep.”  
Sakura did not respond. Itachi lay in the silence for a moment, and then cursed to himself.  
“I forgot about asking her to accept my mother’s ring, and to marry me,” he thought to himself. “Oh well… It can wait until morning, too.”


End file.
